The Dark Wizard Returns
by Hostiledude
Summary: Magus returns to Crono's time for some sort of revenge, and he's grown even more powerful than ever, making this the biggest challenge for Crono yet.
1. The Dark Wizard

THE DARK WIZARD RETURNS  
  
by Kaiser Hostiledude  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nearly all of the characters contained in this fic (if not all) belong to someone other than me. Though I am using them without permission, I assure you that I am not making any money off this, so I would appreciate it if you'd get off my back about it!  
WARNING: This fic contains intense violence, adult language, and perhaps some other stuff. If you can't accept that, you're a weakling, but you have the right to not read it if you don't want to.  
NOTE: Anarchy sucks! Communism for life!!!  
NOTE2: E-mail me to tell me what you think at  
hostiledude666@hotmail.com  
  
The Dark Wizard Returns  
  
Crono was wandering around Guardia Forest, thinking to himself. It had been quite a long week, probably the hardest one since he had become King. A group of anarchists had bombed an inn in a nearby town, and he had to deal with the survivors, and the families of the deceased. Then he thought about Marle. While he was out taking this little walk, she had to do all of his work for him.  
  
He silently decided to head back toward the Castle. But just as he turned around he was confronted by a single poly. "You want to fight, little guy?" he laughed as the monster closed in on him. It rolled up into a little ball and rolled toward him with lightning speed. But just as it was about to hit him, Crono sidestepped, and it slammed head-first into a tree. Then Crono drew his Rainbow as the monster turned around to face him once again.  
  
Crono stepped forward and casually swung his blade, cleaving the poly in two. "That was a real challenge," he said sarcastically. He sheathed his Rainbow and had just began to walk toward the Castle again when a giant prehistoric monster jumped out from the portal in the forest and dealt him a massive blow to the side of the head, knocking him out instantly. Had he not been knocked out, he might have seen a darker, more menacing figure step out of the portal a few seconds later and slay the dinosaur with ease. The dark figure laughed evilly and began to walk along the path that Crono was travelling, toward Guardia Castle.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Crono awoke with a massive headache. "What here could have hit me with so much force?" he asked himself upon remembering where he was. Then he looked over and saw the gate open behind him. "God, no! A Gate has been opened!" he shouted, "Something that powerful will slaughter anyone from this time period!" With that, he began running in a frenzy toward the nearby Castle. When it came within sight, his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
The entire castle was looking burnt and obliviated. Sounds of battle could be heard from inside the throne room. Crono ran into the Castle, drawing his weapon. When he got inside, he saw something that he never thought he would see. There was no dinosaur. Instead, Magus was fighting a battle against the castle guards. One of them swung at the Dark Wizard with his sword, but Magus phased out, and appeared in a different part of the room. "Lightning2!" he shouted, and blasted lightning that incinerated all of them.  
  
"Hey!" Crono shouted, glaring at Magus. Magus turned to face him. "What is it, boy? Do you have a death wish, too?" Crono began to walk toward him and said, "I'm just as tough as you, Magus." Magus laughed evilly. "Do you really believe that? You've merely been toying around with the matters of this kingdom for a long time! I've been training the entire time! In fact, I'm even more powerful than Lavos was when we fought him!"  
  
Crono stopped for a second. Could Magus be telling the truth? And if he was, would his power be sufficient to beat him? Then he thought of what would happen if the kingdom were not saved, and he charged forward into a battle with the Sorceror. He gathered up all his might and charged forward, swinging the Rainbow like a madman. It impacted horrifically, and pushed Magus back a few feet, but the Wizard immediately recovered, and he countered with a swing of his scythe. Crono was wounded badly by that first attack, and dropped to his knees while clutching his injury.  
  
Magus grinned and put away his scythe. "You really have grown soft, haven't you? I thought you'd at least withstand my first attack!" Crono gasped in pain and said, "Go to hell!" Magus shook his head, and started to charge up a whole ton of darkness energy. "I'll finish you with my Dark Matter attack!" he said as he prepared to unleash the attack. Then suddenly another warrior jumped out in front of Crono and was blasted with the attack instead of him. Crono was blasted to the back of the room merely from the energy, but he could see that his savior was somehow able to survive the deadly spell.  
  
When the dust cleared, crono could see that it was... Ayla. "Ayla no grow weak like Crono! Ayla see open gate and come to stop Magus!" Magus was taken aback by the fact that someone was able to withstand Dark Matter. He snarled at her and said, "Fine, but I'm taking Queen Nadia! I'll be in my fortress if you dare to come after me!"  
He grabbed Marle from the other room, and dragged her along with him. Then a dark mist suddenly fell upon the room, and when it lifted, there was no trace of Magus.  
  
Crono used a few tonics on himself and got slowly to his feet. "Why is Magus doing this?" he asked Ayla. Ayla shook her head and said, "Ayla no understand either. Magus seem alright last time Ayla see him." Crono punched a wall. "Nobody knows what goes on in that guy's mind! We need to gather the rest of the team!" Ayla nodded. "Ayla agree. Ayla still strong, but Magus stronger than us both!" Crono nodded grimly and asked, "Who should we get first?" "Lucca in this time. We get her first," she replied.  
  
They travelled over to Lucca's house, slaying all the wandering monsters that they found on the way. When they arrived at her house, Crono immediately saw her in her front yard, working on what looked like an upgraded version of Gato. "Hey, Crono! Haven't seen you in a while!" she called and ran over to where Crono and Ayla were. She grinned and said, "You want to try out my new training robot?" "Maybe later," Crono answered, "Right now, we've kind of got some trouble to deal with." Lucca scratched her head and asked, "What's the trouble?" "Magus somehow opened the gates and came through. Now he's turned evil again. He's already obliterated Guardia Castle, and kidnapped Marle! We need you to come with us and help us rescue her." Crono explained.  
  
Lucca stared at him for a moment and then said, "What?   
  
***END OF CHAPTER ONE***  
  
End of chapter note: This is my first serious fic in quite a while, so I want to hear what people think about it. If I don't get any reviews, I'll just stop writing the fic, and then you'll never know how it ends! 


	2. Magus' Minions Reborn

DISCLAIMER: Almost all (if not all) of the characters in the following story do not belong to me. But I can assure you that I am making no money off this, so just shut up about your copyright laws!!!  
WARNING: This fic may contain violence, adult language, and perhaps some other stuff. If you can't handle that, you're a weakling!!! But I guess you have the right to not read it if you don't want to...  
NOTE: Check out my other fics (especially the Alliance I II and III)  
NOTE2: You can e-mail me at hostiledude666@neovampire.com  
DO NOT try my hotmail account! It no longer exists!  
  
  
  
"Horrible, isn't is?" Crono stated the obvious. Lucca nodded grimly. "So, how powerful is he really?" she asked. Ayla answered, "Ayla no see his true power. Magus was hiding it!" "That bad?" she said, "Then there's only one thing to do..."  
  
Crono made a fist at this point. "We have to travel to where he is and slay him once and for all!" Ayla smiled. "Ayla like strong people; enjoy fight with Magus!" "I suppose he's at his fortress," Lucca speculated. "Aye," responded Crono. "We should not go there yet," the genius suddenly said. Crono looked over at her suddenly, surprised.  
  
Before the warrior could say anything, she produced the gate key. "I've been meaning to visit Robo, and since we need more allies, in my opinion..." she trailed off. "Okay," Crono said, "we'll go get Robo." "Yeah! Now let me explain something to you," Lucca began, "A few weeks ago I did some work on the gate key, and was able to put it about on par with the epoch; i.e. we now can make gates from anywhere!"  
  
After a few more moments of explaining science that nobody else could understand, she opened up a portal to 2300 AD and the group stepped through. It was good placement, too, as the Proto Dome was in sight. "Well, off we go!" Lucca exclaimed as they began walking. But no sooner had they began to walk than they heard a horrific roar from behind them. Crono whirled around, drawing his sword in preparation for the upcoming battle.  
  
But there was no giant monster before them- it was only Ozzie. "Hey! What green one doing here?" Ayla shouted. Ozzie laughed. "So, you fools choose not to take me seriously? Then you shall all die!" The monster held back his arms, gathering energy, then thrust them forward, blasting toward the heroes with Dark energy. Lucca jumped out of the way of the Dark Bomb, and fired her wondershot straight into Ozzie's forehead.  
  
To everyone's dismay, the monster seemed to be unharmed. "Ozzie's not in trouble this time!" he laughed as he connected with a bolt of electricity. Lucca cried out in pain and fell to the ground, stunned. Crono tightly gripped his sword. Ozzie was never this powerful before! Had everyone been training but him? Or was it some type of strange power that enhanced dark forces? There was no more time to think, as Ozzie suddenly flew toward him at a very high speed. The warrior closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.  
  
It never came, however. The monster was just about to strike when a gold-colored metal fist flew in from out of nowhere and smashed him away. "Argggh!" he shouted. The metal fist reconnected to the arm of their old friend, Robo. It seems that he had noticed the battle and had come to help. "Hello, Crono," the robot said cheerily. "It won't help you!" Ozzie shouted, rather angered at being quadruple-teamed. But before he could make a move, Ayla leaped forward and started beating the hell out of him.  
  
It was at that time that Crono decided to attack. While Ozzie was distracted, he ran up and slashed the monster with all his might. Withstanding that attack, Ozzie finally drove Ayla back with a Dark Bomb. "I've had it with you fools!" he yelled, "Slash! Get over here!" The swordsman suddenly materialized. "So, you need my help fighting these weaklings?" he asked. Ayla shouted back, "Ayla no weak! Green guy weak!" Slash nodded. "My point exactly."  
  
End of chapter 2  
________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but I'm working on a whole ton of projects right now, so I'm only working on this one during lunch at my school... However, you can expect me to post new chapters promptly...  
  
So, what will happen to our heroes? Find out next chapter! 


	3. Slash's Vengeance

DISCLAIMER: Not many (if any) of the characters in the following fic belong to me. I extend my sincerest apologies to the actual owners for manipulating their characters in my own twisted storyline... Yet, I'm making no money off this, so you can't sue!!! (I hope)  
WARNING: This fic has the potential to contain violence, adult language, adult content, and other stuff. But, hey, we're all mature here, so read on if you dare!  
NOTE: Make sure to read the fic "Tools of the trade" by "Cecil"  
NOTE2: Contact me at hostiledude666@neovampire.com  
  
  
"Whatever," Ozzie said crossly, "just get the job done!" "That's what I do best," the swordsman replied. With that, Ozzie disappeared, leaving the heroes to face Slash. Lucca finally got back to her feet. "What are you doing back?" she asked weakly. Slash answered, "Ever since you defeated me and took my weapon I have been dishonored, shunned by other great warriors around the world. Only Magus would once again take me in as an apprentice. I have come to restore my honor!"  
  
"I'll just have to outfight you again!" Crono shouted, charging forward with his Rainbow. Slash parried the blow and struck the warrior in the stomach with the butt end of his sword. Crono doubled over in pain "Crono!" Robo shouted, and shot his fist forward in a rapid series of disembodied punches. To his dismay, Slash was able to block all of them. Then he countered with a whirling blade attack, which sent the robot flying back about twenty feet. Angered, Lucca fired a critical hit shot with her Wonder Shot. It bounced straight off his head.  
  
Slash laughed as he walked slowly toward the genius girl. But before he made it there, Ayla kicked him out of the way viciously, and started punching him. "Argh!!!" the swordsman grunted. Crono gritted his teeth and poured all of his considerable magic energy into one lightning attack. The Luminaire obliterated Slash, sending him flying back through a tree. "Yeah! Sword man not as strong as us!" Ayla exclaimed. But no sooner had she spoken than Slash slowly got up off the ground.   
  
"That attack probably would have killed me when last we fought, but now I have trained long and hard. I trained only to feel the pleasure of causing pain to you." Crono slumped against a withered tree. What was this guy's problem? Why was he so intent on hurting him? But before the swordsman could make a move toward Crono, Robo's fist smashed into his face, sending him reeling. Then Ayla pounced on him, hitting him with a combo of a whole ton of physical attacks. When he finally managed to throw her off, his entire world burst into flames as one of Lucca's fire attacks burned him in the face.  
  
Reeling backwards once again, Slash tripped over a log and fell to the ground. Since Crono was out of energy, Robo saw that it was his turn to act. Summoning massive amounts of Dark energy with his lasers, he blasted them toward Slash in one concentrated beam. The result was a massive explosion that filled the whole area with even more dust than it would normally have. When it finally cleared, the heroes looked over the edge of the rather large crater that Robo's attack had created. In the dingy future, however, it hardly seemed out of place.  
  
"I thought the future would be better when you returned, Robo," Lucca finally said, "but the land here is still terrible." Robo turned toward her. "Don't worry; the future is much better. The only reason that this stretch of land is the same is that this is where we fought Lavos, and the land here was sucked dry of all its resources." "Ughhh... I'm tired now." Crono groaned. "Perhaps we should take you to the dome nearby. The enertrons over there should fix you right up from your fatigue. And we even have food now that the future is fixed!" Crono tried to decline because he wanted to rescue Marle as quickly as possible, but eventually Lucca forced him to go and get healed.  
  
End of chapter 3  
It seems that the plot has thickened now! What will happen to our heroes in the new future and what relevance will it have to the final battle with Magus? Find out in chapter 4! 


	4. Super Soldiers

DISCLAIMER: Not many of the characters (if any) included in this story belong to me. I can assure you, though, that I am making no money off it and you can't sue me, you fools! Mwahahahaha!!! WARNING: This fic may contain violence, adult language, adult content, and other stuff; depending on the mood I'm in while I'm writing. If you can't handle that, you must leave now or forever bear the emotional scars of a disturbed child! NOTE: Ich Bin Gott! NOTE2: e-mail me at hostiledude666@neovampire.com  
  
As they arrived, they were greeted by a strange-looking group of four humans. Three of them were dressed in grey gis with black belts, and all had long, spiky hair. The fourth one wore a dark cloak, and it was impossible to see his face. "Who are you?" Robo asked. One of the men smiled. "Just fans. We'll accompany you to the enertrons," he offered. "Well. I guess that's okay," the robot replied.  
  
The same man that spoke before talked to them when they reached the enertrons. As Crono stepped into it, he explained, "They've added a few new security precautions to the enertrons. Even though the actual healing process is done in seconds, all the scanning and stuff will take at least five minutes." "Why so long?" Ayla asked. The hooded figure suddenly threw back her hood to be revealed as Flea. "It's so long so that I'd have time to destroy you before Crono gets back!"  
  
Lucca sighed. "Come on! Even Slash can fight fair! Why don't you just fight us normal?" The sorceress growled. "What do you mean, fair?! You fools shouldn't be talking about FAIR! You triple-team the enemy in every battle you fight!" With that she blasted a Fire spell in Lucca's direction. She managed to jump out of the way, and the spell dissipated when it hit the reinforced future wall. Robo jumped forward and punched Flea in the face. She appeared hurt and flew back into the wall.  
  
"Magic woman not even as strong as green guy!" Ayla stated. "Why, you little." Flea started, but she was cut off when Ayla kicked her square in the face. "Get them!!!" Flea shouted, and gestured forward. The three men that accompanied her stepped forward, grinning. "These men were a little experiment of mine," Flea explained, "They're true super soldiers, trained in all arts of combat. Unfortunately, they are unable to use magic, but their sheer physical strength should be enough to take you weaklings out." "Bring it on!" Lucca challenged.  
  
The soldiers ran forward, each one engaging one of the heroes in battle. Robo was backing up, just barely blocking all of the shots from the soldier that was attacking him. These were not like Magus' average lackeys; these men were very skilled fighters. and they were extremely fast! Seeing an opening, Robo landed a hard punch on the soldier's cheek. The robot almost rejoiced as the man stopped attacking momentarily. But then he saw the grin on the soldier's face and knew that it would not be so easy to defeat this opponent. Lucca blasted at the enemy running toward her with a fire spell, but to her dismay, he crossed his arms out in front of him and ran straight through the spell. The soldier kept running and bashed her right in the forehead, nearly taking her down.  
  
Ayla aimed a kick at the side of her opponent's head, but he blocked and smashed her in the leg with his elbow. The blonde woman staggered back, limping a bit from the high impact blow. The soldier saw this as a chance to attack, and began a barrage of punches. But Ayla ducked out of the way and managed to land a kick on his back. This was an empty victory, however, as the soldier didn't even move.  
  
Watching the battle progress, Flea clenched her fist. This was taking far too long! At this rate, Crono would be out of the enertron by the time her super soldiers won. "That's it," she silently decided, "It's time to end this!" And with that her hands clamped down on each other and began charging mana for a spell. This was one of the types of spells that she was famous for: confusion magic. As the energy reached an adequate level for the spell, Flea chose what she deemed to be the best target. Seeing Lucca as too weak and not being sure of whether her magic would affect a robot, she chose Ayla as the target. Thrusting her arms forward, she threw the spell at the cave woman. It flew through the air, leaving a trail of pink energy, then struck her.  
  
A/N: What will happen now? Will this spell make any difference? And what is Crono doing in that pod? Find out in the next chapter- coming some time this week! 


End file.
